After Tour Story
by PotterRusher97
Summary: After their tour, the guys and Sadie return to the Palmwoods. But what if Kendall develops feelings for Sadie, the English girl they've known since they moved to L.A? Will she develop feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Rusher's! What's up guys? So I kind of went M.I.A because I had a little disease called Writer's Block. As well as that, I haven't found myself sitting at the computer. Probably because I've been exercising lots… Well, here is the first chapter of 'After Tour Story'. Yup. It's a weird title. I couldn't think of anything. Anyways, here is the first chapter. Please leave some reviews. Bye**

**PS: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

~Palmwoods. Time: Twelve at night~

I dragged my suitcase to the elevator and pressed the button.

My feet were sore and I glanced behind me.

Four boys around my age were dragging their bags with them as they headed in my direction.

"Too tired." Carlos mumbled.

I gave him a weak smile understanding what he was feeling.

After the last concert we drove in our tour buses without a break.

Something about getting back to work ASAP.

Words of Gustavo.

The elevator dinged and the five of us filed in silently.

"I just want to sleep!" I said putting my head against Kendall's shoulder.

"So do we." He told me.

I looked up at him and his green eyes met mine.

"I miss being greeted with signs." James sighed.

The elevator stopped on the second floor.

I rubbed my eyes.

"Goodnight." I said as they left.

"It's actually morning." Logan said groggily.

"I don't care. I'm too tired." I told him pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"Sweet dreams." Kendall said before the doors closed.

I smiled a little once the door closed and the elevator rose.

~Palmwoods. Time: One in the afternoon~

I walked out of the elevator with my book and stopped.

In front of me were members of the Palmwoods holding up signs that read 'Welcome back home!'

I smiled at my friends.

"Welcome home everyone!" They cheered.

I glanced around and spotted the guys by the pool doors.

Smiling I walked towards them to the pool.

"Hey guys," I stopped when they gave me a weird look. "What? I don't have a third head, do I?" I asked them.

"I'm surprised you're not annoyed with seeing us." Kendall said.

"I said hi to be polite. I'm planning on sitting by the pool and reading." I told him holding up my book.

"Oh." They realised in unison.

"Bye." I gave them a small wave before walking to the pool and sitting down on one of the chairs.

Kendall:

I glanced over my shoulder at Sadie who was reading now.

I hadn't realised that the others had stopped and I walked into Logan.

"What're you looking at?" James asked looking where I was looking.

"Nothing." I told him.

The three of them were suddenly interested in what I was looking at.

Carlos looked at me.

"It's nothing." I said before he could say anything.

I walked away to the elevator and pressed the button.

I waited for the elevator to come down.

"It's Sadie." James said behind me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down.

"It's nothing." I said without looking at them.

"Whatever." They said in unison.

**AN:**** So how was that? Good, bad? Shoulder shrug? Leave a review and tell me if you liked it guys. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Hey readers, here is the next chapter of the story. Hope you like it. And uh… Yeah. So I'm on my summer holiday and so that means more time to write stories for people to read. Leave a review at the end for me guys. Thanks! PS: I don't own BTR. Wish I did… then I'd be able to go on the tour…**

Kendall:

I slalomed around the cones that I had set up and shot the puck into the goal. It went in perfectly and I smiled before skating back to where all the other hockey pucks were set up. I put my hockey stick level with the puck and began slaloming again.

"Kendall Knight swerves around the opposing team, will he make it? This could possibly be the winning goal for the team!" Someone commentated as I shot the hockey put into the goal. "And he wins! Kendall Knight just won the last goal for the Minnesota Wilds!"

I turned to see Sadie throwing a fist into the air.

"And the crowd is going crazy for Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!" She chanted as I skated over to her. She stopped when I was a few feet away.

"Hey," I said stopping when I was at the barrier.

"Hey." She smiled at me with grey eyes. I saw her hockey bag by her feet.

"Did you come to practice hockey?" I asked her.

"I was just going to skate. I was thinking about it."

I nodded understanding.

"Well, if you want, I could practice with you." I offered. Sadie looked at me.

"That sounds good. I'll be back in a moment."

I grinned at her as she walked into the changing room. Then I pushed myself away from the wall to where my pile of hockey pucks lay. I looked over my shoulder to see Sadie leaving the girls room.

She skated over to me with her helmet on. Her brown hair was pushed underneath whenever she wore her helmet.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Sure. What exactly are we doing?" Sadie asked me.

"Uh, we could slalom, pass or practice defense. Your choice."

"Pass. I'm usually in goal so it'd be cool to try something new."

"Awesome. I think we should start at that end and pass to it to each other." I pointed to the far end of the rink. Sadie looked at where I had pointed.

"Sounds good." She skated off to the other end and I followed. I watched her skate. Despite the fact that she was wearing all that gear, she's quite graceful.

"Ready?" She asked when I reached the other end.

"Yeah, and… Go!" I hit the puck forwards in her direction as she skated towards it. She passed it back and I managed to get it to pass it back.

We reached the other end successfully so that she could hit it into the goal.

Sadie:

I let out a cheer when the puck hit the net.

"Sadie Lauwick, the first girl on the Minnesota Wilds just scored the first goal of the season that was previously closed by Kendall Knight!" Kendall announced. I burst into a laughing fit and clapped awkwardly because of the hockey stick.

"It's true! If I can close it, you can open the next one."

"Deal?" I asked.

"Deal." He held a gloved hand out and I shook it.

I smiled some and looked around.

The rink was empty.

"So…" Kendall trailed off as we skated to the other side.

"So?" I asked him.

"How about we get some lunch sometime?"

I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, that-that'd be great." I smiled.

"Great." He said sounding a little relieved.

**AN:**** Here is the end. I'll try to write some more soon. Please leave a review guys. Thanks **


End file.
